Twizzlers
by Team7Star
Summary: Mello hates the smell of smoke from Matt's cigarettes, so he decides to take action. Rated T for, well... Mello. Slight yaoi but could be taken as a close friendship. Your pick! Written by Son A.


**Oh hai thar. I decided to try writing a Death note fic because I absolutely LURVE this anime! My brother and I were talking about Matt and how he smokes, and I guessed that Mello didn't like the smell of smoke, so... well, I'll let you figure that out. :D**

**Death Note isn't mine. It's too late to come up with something witty. (10:33 PM :P)**

_Twizzlers  
By Son A_

"Why do you do that?" Mello's voice rang out in the empty room, catching Matt off guard. Matt lowered the lighter, looking at Mello and tilting his head to the side.

"Do what?" he asked.

"You know," Mello gestured to the lighter Matt held in one hand, and the cigarette he held in the other. "Smoke. Why the hell do you smoke?"

Matt shrugged, turning back to his lighter. He lit the end of cigarette and put it in his mouth, then picked up his DS sitting next to him and turned it on. "I guess it's addictive." he explained when Mello glared at him.

"Breathing smoke is addictive?" Mello asked, bewildered. When Matt didn't answer, Mello continued. "And do you know how much I hate the smell of smoke? I come in this room and smell that god-awful smell, you always smell like smoke, and then my clothes start to smell like smoke, and what's worse, when I open a chocolate bar, you know what I smell? Smoke. God knows how the hell you get my fucking chocolate to smell like smoke, but I hate it!" he spat.

To Mello's surprise, Matt snickered. "Mels, why would you even take the time to smell me?"

Mello didn't answer. He opened his mouth, then shut it. Matt snickered again. Suddenly, Mello reached over and pressed the power button on Matt's DS. The screen went black, and Matt freaked out.

"You asshole! All I did was make a good point, and you shut off my game? I was in the middle of battling Heatran! I was just about to catch him for God's sake!" He slammed the DS down on the couch and sighed, making it as long and over-dramatic as possible.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You know I don't speak gamer." Silence. The silent treatment, huh? "You know, if you're trying to make me feel bad, it isn't working." Mello said, crossing his arms over his chest.

All Matt did was pout like a child and sigh again. Mello rolled his eyes. "You're so immature." he said.

Matt scooted over to Mello, took the cigarette out of his mouth and leaned far too close into Mello's personal space bubble. Instead of doing what Mello was expecting, Matt exhaled a large cloud of smoke, right in Mello's face. He smiled and backed away as Mello coughed and waved the smoke away from him. If Matt knew Mello, then he would probably be about ready to kill Matt. So he took the safe way out and moved to a different chair.

Mello got up abruptly, stomped to the door, and said over his shoulder before he left, "Maybe I do take the time to smell you." Leaving Matt with a raised eyebrow, the door was slammed shut.

* * *

Later that day, Mello barged into the same room he was in before, looking for Matt and holding a plastic bag. Sure enough, the redhead was still there, still playing his DS. He was lying on his stomach on the long couch, propped up on his elbows and facing away from Mello. Mello watched his friend button-mash, then snuck up behind him. He quickly pulled Matt's goggles away from his face and let go, letting them snap back.

"Fuck you!" Matt blurted, dropping his DS and whipping around to see who had assaulted him.

"Calm down Matty, it's just me!" Mello smirked, then thrust the bag out so Matt could see it.

"It's a plastic bag." Matt said matter-of-factly.

"And do you know what's in it?" Mello urged on.

"Your tampons for your man-period?" Matt said this like it was completely normal.

"Oh ha, ha. Tampons for my man-period!" Mello mocked in a high-pitched voice. "Ha, ha- fuck you too. No, I brought you candy."

"Momma says I'm not supposed to take candy from strangers..." Matt replied, shrinking away and hugging his DS to his chest.

"I brought you Twizzlers you dickhead." Mello pulled the packet of Twizzlers out of the plastic bag and threw them at Matt's face. "Now you can pretend you're smoking so I don't have to smell that goddamn smoke anymore."

Accepting the Twizzlers, Matt ripped open the bag and ate one. "You do know that Twizzlers don't burn."

"Don't care. I hid your precious cigarettes so you have nothing else to use."

Matt's expression was one of pure shock. "I hid those in the one place you'd never look!"

"Dude," Mello purposefully sat on Matt's legs. "It was hidden in a pile of your underwear, same place as your old diary. You didn't think I'd look there?"

Matt stuck out his tongue. "Pervert."

"You can call me whatever you want. Just take this advice: find a new place to hide your belongings from me."

"You _smell_ me, you go through my _underwear_, you _sit_ on me like you're doing now, you have a _pet name_ for me, you give me candy; what am I _supposed_ to think?"

Silence. Mello wanted to say that Matt had a pet name for him too, and that he was making this sound a lot worse that it was, but he settled for saying, "Just shut up and use the damn Twizzlers.

* * *

The next morning, Mello was woken up too early for his opinion by a crazed Matt. He burst through the door and yelled, "_Mellotellmewheremycigarettesare!_"

Mello just rolled over and mumbled into his pillow, "Use your stupid Twizzlers. I paid a dollar for those." Surprisingly, Matt left, and Mello went back to sleep.

When Mello finally left his room, he found Matt in his usual place on the couch, playing his DS that never seemed to run out of battery, and... chewing on a Twizzler. Mello watched his friend from the doorway until Matt had eaten the Twizzler completely. Then he reached into the bag and pulled out another, chewing on it. Every now and then, Matt would take the Twizzler out of his mouth and exhale, as if he had forgotten he was chewing on a Twizzler, and thought he had his cigarettes back. Mello smiled, his plan had actually worked. And it was pretty darn cute to see Matt all worked up over his cigarettes and chewing on Twizzlers for comfort.

Then, something caught Mello's eye. A small green post-it note stuck to the back of Matt's DS. A smart place to put it, seeing as the DS was something he always looked at. Mello strained to read the writing on the note. It said:

"Get Mello an alternative for chocolate."

Oh fuck no.

**Did you catch that Pokémon reference? XD I hope everyone was in character and everything, and I hope you liked it! Review please! (oh no, I'm being polite! I gotta get some sleep...) :S**


End file.
